Of late, heightened consciousness of energy conservation has resulted in low power consumer lamps or light bulbs which are fluorescent rather than incandescent. Although these are more efficient than standard bulbs and generate less heat they typically are perceived as providing less light and often require closed shades to soften the harshness of the fluorescent light. A similar situation occurs with other types of energy efficient light bulbs.
Such bulbs are not always consistent with traditional lamp frames of a specific shape and configuration or where light output is restricted as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,837. Further, the high initial cost of these bulbs adds to the increasing high cost of lighting fixtures.
The process of designing a light fixture, apart from aesthetic considerations, takes into account the light's intended function, including positioning and lighting direction, and safety issues. The latter arise from the high heat of traditional incandescent bulbs which require adequate ventilation. This is often provided with an open-ended shade. A base of heavy non-flammable material also protects the user. The result is often single purpose lighting fixtures that fall into wall, table, floor or ceiling categories with little or no flexibility.